ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Batking30
Batking30 Talk Archive 1 Welcome Hi, welcome to Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Category:Aliens page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Duncan Crook (Talk) 21:29, December 5, 2009 The Pic Ok you go to paint on your computer and when your done make the pic a JPG. then come back press Start an article press the picture button type in the name of the painting... and Voila! and yes i made the coldfreeze pic The Pic Ok you go to paint on your computer and when your done make the pic a JPG. then come back press Start an article press the picture button type in the name of the painting... and Voila! and yes i made the coldfreeze pic --Toblik 19:26, December 6, 2009 (UTC)Toblik The Pic Ok you go to paint on your computer and when your done make the pic a JPG. then come back press Start an article press the picture button type in the name of the painting... and Voila! and yes i made the coldfreeze pic --Toblik 19:26, December 6, 2009 (UTC)Toblik Alien Z Epiosde Sorry if I deleted it, But i have a Epiosde with that name, Maybe if You Could Change it, That would be great! --Duncan Crook 21:42, December 7, 2009 (UTC)Duncan Crook, Master of All!--Duncan Crook 21:42, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Admin As soon as I find out how. Then you can be. You shown me that you can be with your 3 of edits. Duncan Crook 23:40, December 12, 2009 (UTC)Duncan Crook23:40, December 12, 2009 (UTC) It dosn't say so I asked a Wiki Founder how to Duncan Crook 01:28, December 13, 2009 (UTC)Duncan CrookDuncan Crook 01:28, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Aliens OK, I didn't know you made those aliens. I'll fix the front. Nightmare forms I wanted to make them look diffrent: You can make them here if your interstred: http://www.cartoonnetwork.co.uk/ben10-alienmaker Saving Go on paint and crop it and save it. More Aliens Insert formula here Hey, make a cute and beautiful pic for SYCORAX. It must be like a ghost with a yellow staff. Oh and since i'm here, could you tell me how to make a pic??? More Aliens Hey, make a cute and beautiful pic for SYCORAX. It must be like a ghost with a yellow staff. Oh and since i'm here, could you tell me how to make a pic??? Your Stories I noticed your series for Ben 10 seems a bit, short. Well, the episodes seems to be more like summaries than actual stories. I would actually like to help, by writing up the stories to full length. If you're interested, email me at stevenlforde@gmail.com. Hey! What's this Batking30, I can't insert my picture! Can u tell me. How can make the alien Nightmare forms! Hey Batking30! I have got a new Wiki. Why don't u look at it? http://www.goodgamecreator.wikia.com Thanks for the edit Thanks for the edit! Batking?? What must I do in the roleplay.wikia.com?? I dont understand! Oh! Can you make a Pic for Samurai? (Be Splendid) Poll I wanted 2 change it but I put your poll back up now. It's hero time! 18:07, December 30, 2009 (UTC)Duncan CrookIt's hero time! 18:07, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Hey, about that Rubix Dude, Nightmare or others I don't actually make it. My friend from deviant-art.com made it for me. Not yet! Its just an ordinary Ben 10 episode and there is no shows about Omimatrix yet! 'Cause That is because Ben got bored and I can't remember all of his aliens (not to mention new). He will get his Omimatrix again in the last episode of The Destruction. Blog!! Go write your fav. episode in Blogs Wow! Did u make it? (Website Another FAN FIC site for Ben! Go to http://www.ben10fanon.wikia.com! --Echo Echo!!! Got you Got you Got you 14:43, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Insert Upbolt Could you insert Upbolt pic for me! --Echo Echo!!! Got you Got you Got you 15:35, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Episode For Upbolt and many other fusions episode! --Echo Echo!!! Got you Got you Got you 15:38, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Modas Congrats! You are Mod! Have a good day! It's hero time! 22:23, January 11, 2010 (UTC)Duncan CrookIt's hero time! 22:23, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Uploading Pictures Did you disable uploading pictures? Hi heu oops! Batking30, i have an article with the same name! - Gwen 10 Waiyenoo111 Ken 10 Nice idea for Ken 10. I'll be happy to help you with it, if you want. It's hero time! 16:45, January 23, 2010 (UTC)Duncan CrookIt's hero time! 16:45, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Hello i am a new user Excuse me but can i add an alien to Stan 10 with episode with it? i have one it is called Alien XLRBolt. here is a pic i wasn't sure if you had a code going on i am making the episode now as i write. images Do images count i got a million ben 10 ones Fusions Go here to Ben 10 Kids . You deleted my article Simien 10!!!!!! Batking30 why the hell did you delete my article (Simien 10 (series))?!?!?!?!? I worked for hours on it and you delete it? I wanted to work on it more and you deleted my article ! Return it back somehow so I could work on it!!!!!!!!! Rewrite it I don't care!!! Just get it back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Creator of the Simien 10 article Hey Welcome Back, Bud!! Omnitrix Symbol Take A Alien, Crop out the Omnitrix Symbol, Paste it On Your Alien, and Paint around It Duncan Crook Is In Da House!!! Remember Me? Hello Batking. I hope you remember me. Anyway i have just seen Ben 10 Alien Force The Final battle Parts 1 and2. I have a fanfiction ben 10 alien force episode. Do you have one i could add onto or juust make it myself? User:ScarletScarabX 23:03, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Talkbox Re: Can I? Yes, you can. You can write about a new villain/other character, but write in which episode he appears and write about the episode in the fan-made episode section in List of Episodes in Simien 10. I don't accept new aliens. Omernoy121 12:19, April 21, 2010 (UTC). Sorry if this isn't you who leaved the message "Can I?". Episodes that you made Episodes that aren't in any series that you made, should be in a your own series. Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 04:58, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Please Please see my response to your message on my talk page. - Omega Omnitrix 01:19, May 29, 2010 (UTC) fan fiction... if this is fan fiction u can add anything u want? 123host 07:34, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Check out my new show - Nick 10. Banning Can you ban user 220.255.7.147. He ruined the Swampedfire and Ben in wonderland pages by putting bad words on them. Oh and ban 220.255.7.142 too he ruined the Armodrillo page the same way. Omernoy121 12:00, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I Kinda Have a Srylin i mde with a friend a few years back, could i make t here? I Already Made two of the pages, and also, is there anyone her who can write a long page tat is not junk? Creator613 Who? So, What is the point? Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 14:03, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Smallvilleantonio Hey i'm Smallvilleantonio,the creator of zack 10,i have my own wikia of my own creations of superheroes watch it! (Supernova.wikia.com) I was wondering who could tell me how to create my own templates for my wiki. Smallvilleantonio Hey i'm Smallvilleantonio,the creator of zack 10,i have my own wikia of my own creations of superheroes watch it! (Supernova.wikia.com) I was wondering who could tell me how to create my own templates for my wiki. Thanks for the edit on the Supernova.wikia.com Thanks for the edit,remember add all your own superhero created stuff on my wiki,just as you add your alien stuff on this wiki!Smallvilleantonio 23:20, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Aliens not in the template hey, friend i just want to know,i created so much aliens for my character Zack 10,and i don't see them on the Template:Omnitrix aliens that all the aliens of the other users have.please answer me when you can.Thanks. Ken 10 and Ben 10,000 You created the Ben 10,000 and the Ken 10 series? If so then you should know I made a Ken 10 series with Ken set to be 30. Mr. Weird 00:39, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Check out ben 10 ultimatrix overdrive season 1 Hey dude check out my edit on your series,if you liked write to me in my talk page,also encouraging you to make edits on my wikia (Supernova.wikia.com) so it can appear on What's hot on wikia or what's new on wikia,please,also i want to know how i can creeate my own templates Smallvilleantonio 04:10, July 5, 2010 (UTC) rocksSmallvilleantonio 04:10, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey dude Hey,I was just wondering if the users of this wiki at least could inform from what country are they from ,you know to see how big is the importance of this wikia, and second point,the wiki (Lostfanon.wikia.com) and (Supernova.wikia.com) need users and content please.Smallvilleantonio 17:58, July 5, 2010 (UTC) sort of an artist hey batking,yeah i'm sort of an artist,the thing is i can draw very well ,all my free time I spend it Drawing and writing episodes for my comics,and drawing heroes and ben 10 aliens and stuff for my supenova wiki. hey vote for my aliens to be the featured alien. pleaseSmallvilleantonio 20:10, July 5, 2010 (UTC) mod criteria Criteri mod criteria hey batking i want to know what i need to become a mod. hey hey batking about what is tthe ben 10 roleplay wiki? am I a Mod now? contest hey batking see The 10,000 alien contest Smallvilleantonio 01:24, July 10, 2010 (UTC) template looop het batking,what is that thing that says: Template loop detected and by the way why didn't you post your self on the 10,000 alien contest?Smallvilleantonio 19:37, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ok ok friend.....Smallvilleantonio 22:22, July 10, 2010 (UTC) another thing..............how to create a template? Ok Thanks anywaySmallvilleantonio 22:34, July 10, 2010 (UTC) cool yeah, dude is cool! but why don't you put it on top of the page it will look cooler as the main logo of the wiki! hey,did you see someone deletd the featured image place! and I am also waiting to see other alien of yours on the concept art article!Smallvilleantonio 22:40, July 10, 2010 (UTC) by the way how can I change my user image?Smallvilleantonio 22:40, July 10, 2010 (UTC) hey did you saw Bigarms !Smallvilleantonio 22:41, July 10, 2010 (UTC) requested yeah i know,Creator613 requested me to draw for him an alien similar to vilgax,but stronger and with more armor like stuff what about Rhinocharge. Smallvilleantonio 22:54, July 10, 2010 (UTC) i started it hey batking 30,I started the ben 10 fanfiction concept art.Smallvilleantonio 05:03, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Series Creation Hey Batking, I don't really feel like making 4 seasons of Former Untold episodes, so can I just make a list of episodes, then divide them into seasons and give the description, aliens used and when, etc? Re:Hey I'll write for it just give me a one sentence summary and I'll write. If you need titles give me short descriptions and I'll try to find a title. And about Duncan I'm friends with him on Ben10toys.net and he told me that the wiki doesn't let him edit for some reason. Omernoy121 17:08, July 31, 2010 (UTC) (::) you welcome,dude.00:00, August 2, 2010 (UTC)Smallvilleantonio of course of course dude ,of course but keep in mind that the storyline begins with zack having only one alien and by the end of the series he will have the master control.Smallvilleantonio 00:36, August 3, 2010 (UTC) syntax i was working on some weird wiki syntax for episode tables. Smallvilleantonio 00:54, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey dude hey can you give me your email,if you want.........so we can catch up with storylines without having to make edits and edits on the talk page.and by the way if you know anything about clash of titans,i need help on that wiki:http://clash-of-the-titans.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MyHome Smallvilleantonio 00:56, August 3, 2010 (UTC) hey hey log in with your comcast email so we can chat i already add you to my email list.Smallvilleantonio 01:11, August 3, 2010 (UTC) yeah,but i have another name on the facebook (to protect myself from sickers) it is ernes fer Smallvilleantonio 01:20, August 3, 2010 (UTC) acidhead as starting alien yeah cool, and my name on facebook is ernes ferer.Smallvilleantonio 01:43, August 3, 2010 (UTC) hey wasssapppp dude,did you see,i promote your contest on the main pageSmallvilleantonio 01:48, August 3, 2010 (UTC) hard work at photoshop Clash of the Aliens How do you battle on this contest? Do you go to the location and say what you do, or do it differently? My Way I'll just do it my way. -Ultimatehero no no im not the guy with the pillow,my user name is ernes ferer and my email is gate_shiptwo@hotmail.com. Smallvilleantonio 21:21, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Contest Hey Batking, I was wondering if I could start a Ben 10 Fan Fiction Contest. If not, maybe you could start it....... -Ultimatehero Facebook Wai Yen, with Cannonbolt. In this search, it is on the top most. Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 00:47, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Lock Maintenace No, i didn't. Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 09:04, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Need help on my wiki Could anyone go to my wiki.its just like a fan fiction wiki.www.yourben10alien.wikia.com and by the way i dont know why the computer wrote your in the site name?? hello Duncan Crook is back Hey dude, i'm back. But what happend? All my edits are gone!!! Duncan Crook is back, and Ultimate! Not Gone they are not gone they are just smaller look above your name and can u upgrade me please into Bureacnaut? User_talk:Batking30Cody x Sierra 21:47, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Upgrade What do you mean Upgrade, I just haven't been hear in a while eather. But i'm back. Make me a Bureaucrat go to my page then go to contributions and look at the little text and go to user rights then make me Bureaucrat. User_talk:Batking30Cody x Sierra 21:52, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Beaocrat Done. I know I can trust you, so I did it. Clash of the villains contest Hey join my Clash of the Villains contest. Omernoy121 04:35, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Please Hey Batking30 Can you please make me a mod. If you can please do I would really appreciate it. ::) Sorry Sorry about the signature I have a horrible memory Ultimate alien 18:30, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Ben 10 Fan Fiction 2? Should We Make Another Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki, since this has too many Pages. Clash Are you going to join the clash of the villains I need one more sign up I prefer a even number contestants for the battle, I'll extend the signing up ending date.Omernoy121 12:40, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Weaknesses Thanks for entering, but none of your villains have weaknesses. You must add weaknesses or your villains can't fight.Omernoy121 13:08, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Ultimate Team Tennyson Go Ahead! I'll lock it so only use can edit the Summery Page! Badge Battle Oh, yeah? Well I need 20 more for the lightning category one! Plus, I go To the Null Void and the scanning alien one! :P! -Ultimatehero Categories Can you stop categorizing my pages with this stupid Page you want to categorize thing? Do it for anyother pages but not for me it looks stupid on a page that category. Omernoy121 05:33, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Ahem!!!!!!! Don't add categories like that Wikia don't approve. Category for Badges Please stop with the "Categorying for Badges" thing. It is aganist Wiki rules and if you don't, I will take away your Moderator rights. Badges? Where did your badges go? I don't see them on your user page or on the leaderboard. Omernoy121 05:54, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Blocked Hey, i've blocked you for 1 week for that categorying badges. Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 06:06, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Stop With The Drama My god, if you keep being a drama queen about it, Duncan won't give you 2nd chance (and I highly doubt he will anyway). The Thing Standing Between You and Wikia 20:06, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Wait was that last month, or recently? The Thing Standing Between You and Wikia 20:08, October 3, 2010 (UTC) It's alright but when did this happen? The Thing Standing Between You and Wikia 20:23, October 3, 2010 (UTC) We'll it looks like you're one of the lucky ones. When I was an administrator of Spongebob Fanon Wiki, I got my administrator and bureaucrat powers tooken away and never got them back. And now the wiki's administration is inactive and there's no bureaucrats. I'm trying to adopt that wiki. The Thing Standing Between You and Wikia 21:26, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Okay and thanks! The Thing Standing Between You and Wikia 23:39, October 3, 2010 (UTC) New Badges Can you see the new set of Badges in the Customizling Badges page? I can but I can't see them Azmuth of the Wiki i DID IT.Smallvilleantonio 17:08, October 9, 2010 (UTC) thanks hey dude,thanks for the welcome!Smallvilleantonio 20:38, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Im working on some animations on Adobe flash cs3,make some good pictures and ill do an animation for you.Smallvilleantonio 20:38, October 9, 2010 (UTC) thanks hey dude,thanks for the welcome!Smallvilleantonio 20:38, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Im working on some animations on Adobe flash cs3,make some good pictures and ill do an animation for you.Smallvilleantonio 20:38, October 9, 2010 (UTC) hey wasssapppp hey bud,ill make the logo for your series,but the animation should be ready thursday (Im bussy with some big projects for my last year at school,so its takes time) Smallvilleantonio 16:22, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Comics If you have any idea's on comics or manga's go to http://fanfictioncomics.wikia.com/wiki/Fanfiction_Comics_Wiki The Creator of Fanfiction Comics Wiki 18:36, October 10, 2010 (UTC) no problem bud.Smallvilleantonio 19:28, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Sorry.. Thanks. I will ban him Hey, dude why are YOU messing up? I edit for fun, and on my profile page that is my own walking catfish, and don't dare to comment on my catfishes....... This is Ben 10 Fan Ficition Wikia, here we don't talk about PETS here .................. /*So Cool*/ Ya it'll be so cool you know, but not now. how about after some days?? Hey, batking, dude, how to join the clash of the aliens contest.........Spino neel 12:59, November 3, 2010 (UTC) I apologize Hey i'm Really sorry about that... O are you warning me or somebody else... Dude....? I'm really sorrySpino neel 12:14, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Please Reply now............Spino neel 12:19, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Need Help Hey batking, I am spino neel, I need help with my series...........Spino neel 06:54, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Block of an IP Hello, greetings, etc. I am an admin of the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki and am here to ask you a question on the behalf of one of our mutual users. Roads, aka IP 68.39.14.59 was supposedly blocked by you on this wiki, and he wants to know why. Please respond on my talk page of P&F Fanon. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 23:30, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Batking! You blocked me for vandalism. How come? You're supposed to give warnings before blocking! Besides, I'd never do that! What did I vandalize? However, IP addresses may be shared. Someone else sharing my IP could've done it. But none of my contributions have vandalism. Maybe it was a mistake. Please explain! [[User:68.39.14.59|---****--- Roads]] 21:07, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Oops! I asked AgentGoldfish to ask you why I was blocked. I saw the answer on his talk page. And I forgive you. It was a mistake. DON'T LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN!!!!! :) Roads is out, PEACE! [[User:68.39.14.59|---****--- Roads]] 21:10, November 23, 2010 (UTC) ...When Suddenly... It Hit Me! OH! You thought I blanked out the 10 again (lowercase "again") page! It was already blank. Maybe that was vandalism, so the real culprit may still be at large. Can I put up wanted posters? XD [[User:68.39.14.59|---****--- Roads]] 21:14, November 23, 2010 (UTC) PS. Thanks for re-making the 10 again page. Also, I'm making a new signature template. Lego builder It's called Lego Digital Designer but you have to download it here is the link for downloading it: http://ldd.lego.com/download/[[User:Omernoy121|Omernoy121]] 12:45, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Lego soundwave There is a different way to take a picture of your lego Soundwave. In view mode click on the camera button, it will take a better picture with no background.Omernoy121 12:19, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Lego soundwave There is a different way to take a picture of your lego Soundwave. In view mode click on the camera button, it will take a better picture with no background.Omernoy121 12:20, November 26, 2010 (UTC) What Not to do at a Stoplight Hi. Could you add my series, What Not to do at a Stoplight, (I named it after the first thing that popped into my head,) to the list of Series? Thanks! ---****--- Roads Shockingly Dan hey dude,what about shockingly Dan? Smallvilleantonino Hey there, Newbie with a Question Hello, Batking30! It's very nice to meet you. ^^ Anyway, seeing as I'm both a newbie to this site specifically and wiki-ing in general, I'm overflowing with questions, but I'll just keep it to a minimum as not to annoy you to the Null Void and back. XD So here's the question: would people consider it rude if I fixed spelling errors on their non-user pages? I'm afraid I'll start doing it compulsively, but if it's going to make people get angry at me, I'll try to stop myself. Thanks! --Binkatong 20:05, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Okay, I won't. ^^ Although, the whole KrisTen without a space was intentional- it's a play of of the name Kristen, I just wanted to ephesize the Ten part. Thank you! --Binkatong 21:22, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Logo Wow, that was fast. XD Didn't expect to get a request that soon. Sure thing! Just a warning though, it may not be done for a while. I'm participating in National Novel Writing Month, meaning I have to write a 50,000 word novel in the month of November, so I probably won't get around to it until December. (Unless I feel the need to procrastinate, of course.) So, what should it look like? --Binkatong 01:18, November 27, 2010 (UTC)